


sorry for what i did during mario kart

by akidescent (avieavi)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Mario Kart, hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avieavi/pseuds/akidescent
Summary: getting the mankai dorms together to play Mario kart is a chaotic concept,,, muku bless your pure heart
Relationships: Sumeragi Tenma & Summer Troupe
Comments: 21
Kudos: 90





	1. 1 | muku asks the gamer duo for help

**Author's Note:**

> muku asks banri and itaru for help setting up mario kart to play with the summer troupe

“Banri-kun, are you in here?” Muku knocked on the door to room 104, looking as nonchalantly as he could at this moment. 

“Muku? If you’re looking for Hyodo, he just went to the store to get some shitty sweets.” Banri briefly looked up from his phone game while he was lounging around in bed, trying not to break his streak. 

“Oh no, I’m not looking for Ju-chan. I was looking for you.”

“What do you need me for?” Banri wrapped up his game and sat up, focusing his attention on Muku and trying to avoid looking at the other game notifications reminding him to use up his stamina. 

“Well, Kyu-chan and I were reminiscing about random things we did in our childhood and we brought up the Wii games that he had at his house. I was wondering if you can help set up this one game we used to play. I think it was called Mario Kart? I haven’t played it in a while but I wanted to play with everyone at the dorms. Oh, but wait, I don’t even think his Wii works anymore? Sorry, this sounds dumb and I’m just rambling-”

“Oh, y’all just want to play Mario Kart? I have the game but I think Itaru-san has the console in his room, I bet we can connect it to the TV in the living room.” he got up from his bed, motivated by this new development. “We’ll probably need some persuasion to convince his ass to leave his room, but I bet we can use his Wii.”

“Uhm wait, I should’ve asked Itaru-san in the first place, you don’t need to go that far for a lowly side character like me who can’t do anything right-”

“I swear you’re just like Hyodo sometimes... I never said any of those things about you and you’re fine. Come with me, it’ll help if you come along to ask Itaru-san too. I’ve bothered him enough but he’ll do anything if you pull out your puppy-dog eyes.”

“My what?”

“Just be your usual self, Muku,” Banri reaffirmed Muku as he shut his dorm door and headed for Itaru’s room next door. Once the pair got to Itaru’s room, Banri started banging on the door.

“Itaru-san, come quick! Chikage-san is shirtless and single and ready to mingle—”

“Banri-kun!? What are you saying?” Muku blushed as he shoved Banri for saying this sort of stuff. “I don’t think he’ll come out of his room for that-” At that moment, Itaru opened his door unamused. 

“Banri, what the hell do you want? You could just knock on the door normally.”

“Yeah, but that’s no fun,” he gave a shit-eating grin.

Itaru looked at both Banri and Muku who were standing by his door. “Oh hi Muku, good to see a pleasant face,” he waved away Banri with his hand. 

“Don’t I have a pleasant face?”

“You win the award for the most punchable face,” Itaru rolled his eyes while Banri, being overly dramatic like the theater kid inside of him, acted like that was the most scandalous thing he’s heard with the over the top gestures. “Anyways, I don’t see the two of you together very often; what do guys need?”

“Oh, um… I wanted to play Mario Kart with the whole dorm but I don’t have a Wii lying around and Banri-kun mentioned that he had the game. Could we maybe set up your console to the living room TV and let us play together?” Muku timidly asked this but was confident enough to take a look behind Itaru and his messy dorm. " _Even princes live like this, huh_?"

“On the Wii? Hell, I can hook you guys up with Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on the Switch. Let’s do this baby, I know the law.”

“...What?” Even if Muku learned most of his slang from his roommate, he looked puzzled by the unfamiliar internet slang that he’s not used to.

“Ignore him, he’s speaking gamer. Or Twitter stan language?” Banri, the expert in internet culture and language explained. “Who knows.”

“My bad, I forgot this wasn’t Twitter. I’ll get it set up in a bit.”


	2. 2 | 3... 2... 1... GO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready... Set... GO!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i havent played mario kart in a while alksdja the game mechanics or whatever are probably off klsdja but they cute

“Eat shit, Mario!” 

“That’s _ME,_ you dumbass. I’m already in the last place, don’t rub it in,” Tenma sobbed as Yuki playing as Yoshi threw a green shell at him. Itaru and Banri had set up the game in the living room dorm after dinner and everyone from the summer troupe happened to be at the dorms that evening. Combined, the gamer duo had enough extra controllers and Nintendo Switches to get everyone who wanted to play involved. 

“Yuki-kun… try not to bully Tenma too much, okay?” Muku spoke up from his third-place ranking as he drove past Mario going in the wrong direction. Playing as Princess Peach in his pink go-kart, he cared more about the experience of getting his friends together and having fun.

Muku recalled the conversation he had a while ago when he was helping Itaru connect all the USB ports and wires. “It’s up to twelve players, Itaru-san?”

Itaru nodded and pulled out his twelve consoles with a grin directed at Muku. “You know, I bought all of these just in case.”

Muku looked puzzled, not knowing what situation would require this many consoles. “In case of what?”

“Of this exact situation,” he smirked, indirectly confessing that he cared about his troupe mates. “When they announced the game had twelve player support, I knew what I had to do.”

Banri groaned and rolled his eyes when he heard that while he was plugging everything in. “You can just say you wanted to collect the limited edition Switch consoles,” his eyes widened as he saw the one he just picked up “Wait, even got the blue and green Animal Crossing one? And the discontinued pink and green Splatoon 2 pack? What the hell? How much _do_ you make at your job?” 

“Banri,” Itaru glared with feigned irritation. “That might be a true statement but you didn’t have to be so loud about it. And I’m not obligated to tell you how much I make,” as he put a finger to his mouth.

Back to the current game, Kumon beamed at his friend sitting by him. Azami didn’t want to play, just wanted to watch and he didn’t want to admit that he was bad at Mario Kart since he didn’t play it much growing up. “Azami! Check this out,” Kumon did a flip as he jumped off the ramp and collected the treasure box. “Hell yeah!” His in-game character of Bowser Jr. jumped out of his seat in the kart as well.

Azami looked blankly at the screen but glanced back at Kumon’s expression, enjoying his energetic smile and cheers. “Nice job,” he stated when Kumon fell off the track. “Keep your eyes on the road.”

“Wha— I am?! Geez… but my backflip was super cool, right?” The energetic boy sprang up with renewed energy, seeking validation from his brother too. “Nii-chan, did you see it?”

Juza replied to his question, but his eyes were still glued to the screen. “Sorry Kumon, I’m trying to beat Settsu’s ass right now.” The pair are neck and neck, fighting for the position of first place, sitting on the same couch that they were initially handcuffed in during their first play. Now they’re sitting next to each other fighting over Mario Kart.

“Huh?” Banri snapped, intentionally bumping into Juza— who played as Bowser—both in real life and in-game. Banri fidgeted around his seat a lot and shoved Juza. “Like you’re going to beat _my_ ass at Mario Kart.”

“Shitty skeleton,” Juza referring to Banri’s in-game character of Dry Bowser, as a parallel of Juza. “You could’ve chosen a different character and not copy everything I do?”

Banri picked up another power-up. “What do you mean, I always play as Dry Bowser? To be honest, I thought you and Kumon would’ve been Mario and Luigi. Ya know, they’re brothers?” 

Juza picked up a shell and decided to hold on to it until later. “...I didn’t want him to wear a hat with an L on his head,” he admitted. “Besides, Bowser looks cooler than Mario.”

“Hey!” Tenma shouted from the other side of the room sitting next to Sakuya. He believed that Sakuya could bring him good luck just by being next to him. But with Sakuya being next to him, he was distracted by his encouraging words and his presence. “Mario is the main character, he’s super cool!?” 

Sakuya chirped up. “Oh, Tenma-kun! Focus! You should get that box right there. Let’s see what we can get, okay?” 

“...Okay.“ Tenma rode through the glowing box with a question mark on it and it randomized to a random prize. “A blue shell?”

“Did someone say blue shell? Don’t use it right now!” Banri scowled as the finish line approached.

Tenma shouted back. “I’m not that dumb, I know what the blue shell does! Wait, what’s the button to use items again!?”

Yuki was more interested in making the kart look pretty rather than any practical functionality but he enjoyed beating Tenma, at least. “Wait, blue shell? The hack has it? Use it, knock the neo-gangster down a peg,” Yuki interjected with his comment. Muku chuckled dryly sitting next to Yuki as he said nothing else towards that comment.

“The L button, the one on the left,” Sakuya calmly informed him. Tenma quickly thanked Sakuya as he let the blue shell go flying to the player in the first place. Banri was first but Juza was within the blast radius, the two of them were stunned, which let the player in third go up ahead, which was Kumon who avoided the blast and dashed past the two to go through the finish line. Muku zoomed by to get in second place. Juza recovered quickly to get in third place and Banri barely squeaked by to get fourth place behind Juza.

“WOOO!!!! Hyodo supremacy!” Kumon jumped out of his seat to high five his older brother who had the widest grin seeing his brother get first place and his cousin second place. Beating Banri was a bonus, sure, but it was nice seeing his family so happy.

“Noo—Sakuya, why? I believed in you?! And I heard that, Yuki!” Banri whined but he still had a smile on his face regardless.

“Serves you right, One Length! Nii-chan is the best!” Azami looked at his excited friend, not completely what happened, but smiled at the concept of Kumon beating Banri at his own game.

Banri tried to defend himself. “I helped set up this whole thing?”

Itaru watched the whole round, dragging in one of the chairs from the kitchen to spectate from afar, not wanting to bother the younger member’s fun. “No, wasn’t it Muku that started this whole thing?”

“Yeah, I guess. I wasn’t planning on saying so but it’s true,” Muku confessed. “I just really wanted to do something nice for Kyu-chan since we were talking about Mario Kart the other day and you missed playing it.”

Kumon looked genuinely surprised by this revelation. “Wait? Did you set this whole thing up? That’s super sweet of you, Muku! I appreciate that!” He gave a thoughtful expression to his loving cousin who cared deeply for his family members. “But we’re only just getting started. Come on, I won’t be happy until you and Nii-chan get first place in the next round! We need the ultimate Hyodo supremacy!” 

A laugh came from the autumn troupe leader. Banri returned a chaotic grin when Kumon made that last declaration. “Not if I have anything to say about that!” 

“Banri, the villain? Why am I not surprised…” Tenma sounded defeated but had enough energy to butt in. Itaru stifled a laugh, intending to make the same comment as him.

“Sorry, I don’t listen to losers.”

Tenma turned his head quickly to face Banri and stood up. “You lost too, you know? Who do you think was the one who threw the blue shell? 

Banri stood up too, in retaliation to Tenma’s action. “Listen here, you carrot head—”

“Okay, come on you two. Let’s try and get along…” Sakuya also got out of his seat and tried to stop the two leaders from arguing by attempting to get Tenma to sit down while Juza silently tried to get Banri to sit down as well. 

Muku whispered to Yuki who was setting up the next course while they weren’t looking and snickered quietly at his selection. “Pick this one...” Muku was glad that he was able to have his fun with all of his friends at the company; it reminds him of the summer weekends of hanging out at the Hyodo residence and playing Mario Kart with his cousins. Regardless of who won, Muku enjoyed these fun nights.

Yuki selected the next screen and did what he needed to do. “Okay.”

The group who was arguing finally stopped to look at the screen. “Rainbow Road!?” they all said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally finished this fic !! also happy birthday kumon!!! king deserves the win!!!! yell at me on twt [ tsukitsum](https://twitter.com/tsukitsum)

**Author's Note:**

> [the tweet that inspired it all?](https://twitter.com/_hakujoudai_/status/1271844689201618946)


End file.
